Bugs in Dead Space/Proposed
This page is for the placement of new bugs that have been found in Dead Space. When posting a bug report, please make sure you provide as much information as possible including details on the system in question and whether you've been able to reproduce it. : I've put a list of glitches that let you see how the game works here, though those aren't the kind of thing this article covers anyway. Evil Tim 05:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Suggested Bugs *In the Xbox 360 version, I found that whenever any weapon is stored, when it's retrieved from the safe it will always have just one unit of ammo, no matter how much it had when it was stored. This is extremely frustrating, as I switch weapons often in higher levels, and it costs too much to keep reloading them. *Moved from Bugs page In chapter 5 lethal devotion, when you enter the room where you will freeze the hunter, if you go through the door you came through you will fall into an abyss and die **Can you give us any more information about this bug? What version were you using and has it happened multiple times? -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 21:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ***Xbox 360 version - During level 5, in the cryogenics lab where you face off with the hunter and defeat him first time(via cryofreeze), I walked in to the room just enough to see as many of the pickups available as possible and began using kinesis to bring them to me, I have done this in all previous plays, my most recent being the first time it happened. In this scenario I was wearing the tank suit and using the heavy damage cutter. The first pickup I grabbed was the ammo sitting between two columns to the right, after several attempts and finally grabbing it I drew the boxes to me and broke them open, using kinesis to retrieve them if they broke out of reach. After I was satisfied that I had all the ammo I approached the room Mercer stands in, but for some reason he just stood there scratching his head. His dialogue wouldn't initiate and I started runnign around the room in an attempt to activate the dialogue. That's when I noticed the door I had came in hadn't locked, I opened that door and ended up falling in to blackness and dying. ((So yes I am confirming this guy's find.)) *On the 360 version, while riding an elevator on one of the early levels (probably 1,2,or 3) I fell through the floor somehow and landed at the bottom of the elevator shaft. As soon as I tried to walk around I started falling again through empty space, and eventually died. It has not happened since then, however. I think it may have been due to the fact that I was moving around a lot inside the elevator and maybe walked into or off of something, and since then I stayed pretty much motionless on elevators, and like I said, I haven't fallen through any more of them. So, even though I can't give much info on how to reproduce the bug, as I can't even remember which level I was on or which elevator it was, it is still probably good advice to not run around like crazy while you're waiting for your elevator to reach its destination. :P -- 18:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) **I had this glitch happen a couple times on the PS3 version. Once was on an elevator near where the first infector is encountered. I am fairly certain each time I got the glitch I was in motion n the elevator and up against a wall. 20:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) **I had the same problem happen to me on Chapter 4 on the elevator on the 3rd floor of the bridge, not the bridge elevator the one on the third floor just after you encounter a fatty who once killed little baby things crawl out from it. I was standing still in one corner of the elevator aiming down the sights on the pulse rifle not moving when i started falling through the floor, after a second or two i hit the textureless floor and saw the textureless walls (which were a light grey) and i saw a door without an "Open" or a "Locked" symbol on it, it was just a door. I could not find a way out, I was able to recreate this 3 times, each of which the same thing happened, i had to reload my save. This happened April 8, 2012 at 7:30pm on the Xbox 360 Console. *Xbox 360 version - Chapter 12: I am currently using the astro suit. When I was moving the marker to the planet core, I got to the bit where you put the marker in the room and then press the button and the doors come down and then you can move onto the next room. When I got to the final room, just before I was outside ready to return the marker, it glitched. I used telekinesis to move the marker and it would not move out from the room. It was stuck. It even let me continue outside to the planet core without the marker and the door was locked so therefore I couldn't go back for the marker. I was trapped outside. Even if I could get in it wouldn't matter as I could not move the marker anyway as it appeared to be stuck for no apparent reason on the track. This is the 5th time I have completed Dead Space and all the previous times this has never happened. Could this be the astro suit that caused this "glitch?" ** I also got this glitch on the PS3 version with no add-ons, so I don't think it is related to the astro suit. At the time it happened to me I was trying to telekinesis the marker through before he gate was fully open. Now I wait patiently for the door to fully open and have not had a problem since 20:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ** I have the same problem, it seems dragging up to or through a shutter door while it's opening will eternally block it, the game only using the previous state where the shutter was blocking the Marker. *All three platforms - The visible spectrum you see when looking directly into light. In real life the colour red is on the outside as red has the biggest wavelength. In the game, red is on the inside. The visible spectrum is the opposite way around from the real spectrum. Is it like this for a reason or just a common mistake? *The Coyote shoulda melee'd (Corny joke if you remember Wiley Coyote from the cartoons) Seemingly melee glitched in even more ways, as I was walking in to Zero Gravity to get to the Valor I started melee'ing just before the ledge and soon enough I had melee'd myself in to midair above the Valor. Just... Floating there. If you stop meleeing you will spin on an invisible seemingly rotating surface in midair. You can do just about anything while stuck like this, including zero-g jump if you can find a suitable ledge. *PC version, chapter 8, tram to the communications array. I'm not sure what caused this to happen, but the bars closing the tram car kept spinning around. I had previously traveled to the array, but returned to upgrade equipment and store things, expecting some sort of fight. When starting the tram, the bars spun faster, but once the tram reached the other end, they stopped (inconveniently closed, preventing me from being able to leave.) After reloading, the glitch still occurred, but starting the tram at a different point in the "spin cycle" caused them to end so that I was able to leave the tram car. Also, the save station mysteriously had no "accept, cancel, delete" buttons at the bottom. This was probably somehow related. Morgoth1145 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :*This has happened to me too, except I forgot to activate the array after aligning it. I agree it may be the save station because I saved before using the tram a second time. -- Reignfire 04:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :*i have found a way to pass it. When you first open the array room door and the tram door start spinning you immediately go in and press the button to activate the tram .Wait until it reaches it's destination then for a split secoond the door is open so you need to hold sprint to the door. :*PC version, chapter 9, elevator just prior to the shooting range. When ascending and descending this elevator, Isaac would sometimes slide toward the door. Why is completely beyond me. Morgoth1145 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *PC version, chapter 9, just after previously mentioned elevator. When I opened the door and saw a divider, I stepped back and shot the divider in the legs. It split apart, but the body parts didn't cross the door to me. After further testing, I found that the divider itself, as well as the other necromorphs, seemed to be blocked by this door, even though it was open. (I was standing near enough for it to stay open, but far enough away to not be right next to it.) Morgoth1145 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *PC version, chapter 10. When first loading this chapter, the map was tilted. Upon saving and reloading, this was fixed. Morgoth1145 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) in chapter 12 i was looking around in the room with the log telling about the ship crashing to the planet. i somehow got a hand off the hanging bodies with kinesis and its arm just extended to wherever i was holding the hand. then when i left that room to where you fight the hive mind and the whole building disappeared. i managed to do this with both bodies but cant manage to do it again. Today whilst playing Dead on Arrival on easy, I was escaping the Valor but stopped to pick up some ammo. Then found that the ship started exploding more rapidly and as I was leaving via the airlock I was blown through both of the doors into the ore storage room. I then died because it must've thought I'd floated into space as it seemed to be the usual death scene when Isaac zero g leaps into space. Not sure what caused it. Could just be I spent too long on the Valor. PC Version, chapter 7, maintenance area. I went straight from the processing room to the maintenance area, but there weren't any enemies nor Nicole. Obviously I couldn't get past the locked door to the beacon room. I worked this out by going up to the rig room and then back to the maintenance area. Luckily, this time the enemies spawned and Nicole appeared. It seems that you cannot move gas canisters very long distances within a level. I was playing Chapter six on PC on Impossible and I tried to get some canisters from the Air Filtration to the main room to use them against some tougher enemies. Well, everything went fine until I reached the hallway just before the entrance to the filtration room where a couple of Pregnants are encountered. When I reached a certain point in the hallway, the canisters (had three of them, one of which I was carrying with Kinesis) would disappear. Then, if I backtracked a bit, they would reappear. What's more, the one I was carrying with Kinesis was stuck in the air. Today I also discovered a glitch that's probably due to not taking the expected route. When returning to the West Grow chamber in the elevator, if you take it back up without killing any Necromorphs and go back the way you came from, through the Air Filtration room, past the Save Station, etc., and take the lift down, until you're in the chamber level 1 again, the Lurkers in there won't attack you. They just hold still and you can kill them very easily. Niloticus 13:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *PC Version, Chapter 1- I think this is a scripting error and not a bug, but after arriving at the flight lounge during a Cleared Game file, if you shoot the flashing vent in the computer room as you go to assess the damage to the ship, a Slasher comes out and attacks. You can lead it back to where the other the other crew members are waiting; it'll leap down from the vent the first necromorph is supposed to drop from during the quarantine, but they don't acknowledge it. I tried it again several times, and each time, it appeared. 9:24, April 4, 2010 (GMT) by Bluepopcicle93 *PC version, chapter 5 - I've entered Cryogenics lab and heard Mercer speech, but Mercer himself wasn't behind the glass where he was supposed to - he was missing completely. Because of that, Hunter did not appear when the speech ended and I was left inside completely locked lab without any means to proceed forward. It seems that Mercer didn't actually disappear completely, but fallen through floor where he was supposed to be for some reason, because when I reloaded several times I managed to catch a glimpse of him as I opened lab door, quickly falling down through the floor. It seems that endless delay in script is therefore cause by his attempt to walk away at the end of speech never succeeding. After several dozens of reloads he finally stood on his correct place. --rowaasr13 08:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *PC version, chapter 5 - Cryogenics lab bug as poster above. Dr Mercer is falling through the floor and script never finishes, so Hunter does not appear. Solution - i was able to get Mercer to appear by running heavy CPU usage task ( WinRar in benchmark mode set to above normal priority with task manager ) and switching back to game and loading and opening door. This has happened to me as well the first time I had reached that point, on the PS3 version of the game. I had actually managed to get out of the lab when I realized that nothing was happening, and I fell into nothing. however it was ok after I restarted from the checkpoint. MitchK 21:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *PC version, Chapter 4 - Enter MA Storage Room D after entering the MA Computer Room then leave back to the Mining Admin Room. Once the door shuts, open it again and both rooms no longer exist, only black space except random boxes, the cabinet, storage bin and supply crate can still be seen. This does not happen everytime the door is open, sometimes the room is fine, others it takes a second or two for the rooms to disappear. This is most likely caused by the MA Storage Room D door never closing once it is opened. Screenshot: File:Ch4glitch.png -- Reignfire 04:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *At any point, when two weapons are swapped quickly, for example, Plasma Cutter to Line Gun, and you reload your gun as soon as you pull it out, the relad animation is the same as the previous weapon, for example, pulling a valve on the Pulse Rifle, like it was the Force Gun. Bluepopcicle93 02:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *PS3 version, chapter 8 - I activated the "elevator" that move horizontally (same where's the body hanging on the roof and where that "tram or elevator thing" kills the lurker), i activated it and aimed with the plasma cutter. Suddenly i fell off to the railway and could walk on it but when i did get to the tram, i suddenly died. *Xbox 360 version, chapter 6 - I went to air filtration to kill the poison pod, i took the elevator down to start blasting the fuses out but when i looked they weren't there, the fuses were gone, there was just the wall and the blue energy cords, no fuses at all, i don't know exactly what caused it, i was playing with the tank suit and the heavy damage plasma cutter, all my gear was fully upgraded but i don't know if that has something to do but the only solution i found was reloading my last saved game and it went all right. Grey Warden 19:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *PS3 version, chapter 12 - I got the Marker to the shutters and worked the shutter controls so that I can get to Gravity Tether Operations B. After opening the doors that got us into Gravity Tether operations B, I tried moving the Marker through that area,but for some reason, I can't get the Marker out of where the shutter was when we were opening it. It's like there's some invisible wall there. Because of this,I can't progress through the game. **I have encountered this bug as well. I loaded into a save just before these gates, I moved the marker through and activated the shutters. When I tried to move the marker onwards, it slid forward but only up to where the shutter was before opening. I re-loaded the same save and it still occurred. I re-loaded the previous save (In my case going all the way back to loading the marker onto the cart from the shuttle) and I am now able to progress. *PS3 version, chapter 1 - Minor visual glitch when selecting the Patrol Suit (After playing Severed): Isaac had the Pulse Rifle sticking out of his hand when he was exiting the Store. --The Milkman | I always . 07:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *PC, Windows XP. Twitcher bug, observed in Chapters 9 and 12. Twitchers can sometimes "teleport". If they are bugged as such, they will charge on the player, but after few steps they will get stuck on one place - they will still play their "twitch" animation (doing those shaky moves) but they will stand still. After a moment, they will suddenly "jump" for meter or two and repeat that again, until they get to player. Although this bug isn't so bad (it greatly helps with aiming), Twitcher was seen to get with this bug over the laser in Chapter 9 (normally he's supposed to run through laser and get chopped, that one teleported between them). Bug cannot be recreated, it appears randomly --Chee´woh (talk) 21:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) *PC version, anytime the "continue" option in the main menu is used to continue the game, the difficulty resets to medium regardless of what it was before. #PC Version Chapter 12: When trying to move the Marker into final position and hitting the gate release, the game crashes to desktop with the windows error box reading "DeadSpace Error.exe."? -cman 12:45 hrs 24.11.12 #PC Version: If Vsync is turned off and the framerate exceeds thirty frames per second, ragdoll models of corpses will have an error in their collision detection and fly everywhere uncontrollably. So far the only fix seems to be turning on Vsync to lock the game's framerate at thirty. #I can jump into empty space while crossing the ship exterior in chapter4 of Dead Space.I also encounter a bug where after i load a save file(saved after shooting the aesteroids)the cannon does not fire at all and it looks like no one have ever controlled it(windows shut.) #I got hit by the Hive mind tentacle and when trying to get up i got hit againddenly i fly up to the sky and fell to my death *PC version: On Chatper 9 after fighting the Brute that kills Hammond, I picked up his corpse via kinesis and took him along with me to the elevator. When you drop him to press the level button on the elevator, when the doors closed Hammond's corpse fell through the floor of the elevator and vanished. I do not know if this can be prevented by grabbing Hammond's corpse before the elevator doors close, as I was not fast enough to grab him. *PC Steam Win10: If you attempt to load a save from chapter 5, Lethal Devotion, during the "Create the Poison Phase", you will be unable to interact with the imaging diagnostics terminal, leaving no solution. While I am no expert, I do not think a solution is possible, rendering the save unusable. Not a bug Move a report here if it is deemed not to be a bug . In dead space if you jump from the valor to any place the game considers to far in a vacuum you will die because like in space jumping into space will kill you. This is not present in areas with no vacuum Category:Dead Space